Connections
by Sailor Elf
Summary: After encountering familiar faces from the past, events are set into motion that will put the relationship between Captain Jack Sparrow and Sonja Raven to the test. Takes place during ‘Dead Man’s Chest’
1. Plans Underway

Disclaimer- No one from Pirates of the Caribbean belong to me. They never will. Sonja's mine though.

Summary – After encountering familiar faces from the past, events are set into motion that will put the relationship between Captain Jack Sparrow and Sonja Raven to the test. (Takes place during 'Dead Man's Chest')

00000

Connections

Captain Jack Sparrow looked out over the body of water sitting before him. He smiled as hid thoughts wandered to Sonja. He was glad to be back in her life again, more than what he ever realized. Jack Sparrow was indeed happy that a long search had finally come to an end.

What bothered him more was the fact her mother was gone. He remembered how much he loved her, the only woman he ever felt that way about. He knew about Sonja, leaving her for the last time when she was young. He expected to be back quickly but after he sailed on the Black Pearl that one time several years before, and he was marooned he never thought he'd see her or her mother again. Captain Jack Sparrow found out the hard way that he was only half right.

"Sonja," he called over to her.

Sonja heard him call her name and walked over to him.

"Yes Captain?" she asked him, interested in knowing what he wanted.

"Go check and see if you can see land. We need to get some food and supplies and we'll need to get them soon before we run out," Jack quietly told her.

She nodded as she headed towards the bow of the ship, looking for any sign of land. Gibbs walked up behind Jack and looked over at Sonja.

"I never thought that you would have any children Jack. I think she takes after you in so many ways despite not being around you much," Gibbs told him.

"I know. That scares me to a point," Jack replied. "She takes after me in the life of a pirate yet she looks so much like her mother. She is a reminder of something I never thought would happen."

Gibbs opted not to say anything. He wouldn't have known what to say if he had decided to open his mouth again. He was still trying to get over the fact that a man he had known for years was a father.

"Captain Sparrow!" called a female voice.

Jack looked to where the voice was coming from to see Sonja pointing away from the boat to a patch of green slowly appearing in the distance.

"Good work Sonja. Now let's go ashore," Jack called over to her.

He looked at Cotton, who recently walked up behind him and was standing beside Gibbs.

"Gibbs, you are to take the helm until we get back," Jack told her.

"Aye captain," he replied as she took the wheel as Jack walked away.

Sonja joined him as they prepared themselves to head ashore. Jack looked over at her and gave a sad smile as he did so. She didn't see him do that so when she turned around, she saw him with what he was doing before.

_'Sonja, if you only knew,'_ he thought to himself.

The _Black Pearl _sailed up to the town and docked, allowing Jack and Sonja to walk onto shore. The two looked around the area.

"Captain, we shouldn't stay here that long," Sonja told him as her eyes traveled over the buildings.

"Why not?" asked Jack.

Sonja continued to look around before deciding to give an answer. Jack could see the intense nervousness in her eyes.

"I've been here before and it wasn't pleasant," she managed to reply.

"Well, then we don't have to stay here long then. We get what we need and then leave. We don't need to be anywhere that brings back bad memories," Jack told her.

She nodded as she quickly headed to get a few supplies that she knew that she had to get.

00000

Jack walked along the streets, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. A few people were looking over at him, giving him disgusted looks. He ignored them as he looked over at Sonja, who was nearby. He sauntered over to her, noticing the ever growing presence of soldiers around the area and he found that to be slightly unnerving.

"Come on Sonja. We should soon leave," he quietly told her.

She nodded as she found herself being led towards the ship. Sonja glanced towards one of the buildings and narrowed her eyes.

"Captain?" she questioningly said.

"What is it now?" he demanded to know.

She didn't answer him as she began to step towards a small group of people. Jack followed her gaze and paled once he saw who was there. He pulled her towards a nearby building, out of sight from the prying eyes of the people.

"It looks like it's some more of those soldiers! I thought they stopped pursuing us a long time ago," Sonja protested.

Jack shrugged his shoulders, unsure what to say. He began to lead her back to the ship, not making any attempt to grab anything along the way. She tried to pull her away from his.

"What is the matter?" Sonja asked.

"Darlin' I don't think it's best if we stay in many places for too long anymore. Besides, you know we have to get somewhere, savvy?" he told her.

She nodded before following him back to the _Black Pearl_. Inwardly, the town was scaring her and that was something she hardly ever felt. Sonja glanced over towards a group of people and thought she saw somehwat familiar face. He stared at her before completely disappearing into thin air. She gulped before she and Jack climbed back onto the ship. Once on board, he noticed the uneasy look his daughter had on her face.

"What's wrong darlin'? Is there something else I need to know?" Jack asked.

"No, I thought I saw someone I knew. Someone I sooner care to forget," Sonja replied.

Jack nodded before heading back to the wheel. He began to give to head the oat out of the port and into the open ocean. Sonja stepped to the prow of the ship and stared out into the blue water.

"Father, why do you have to do this?" she asked herself.

00000

Gibbs and Sonja stood next to Jack Sparrow as he prepared to head off to carry out his mission.

"Don't get yourself killed now," Gibbs said.

"What makes you think I will? Remember that I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. I can live through anything. Besides, this treasure will be worth it," Jack replied.

His stare slowly drifted between them before finally resting on Sonja. He gently placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about me darlin'. You have lots of time to learn how I work. I'm not going to leave you anytime soon," he explained.

The three watched him lower himself down the side of the ship and disappear from view. Gibbs placed a hand on her shoulder, hoping to calm her down.

"Believe him. He's the daftest man I've ever known and he's got the most lives of anyone I know," Gibbs told her.

Sonja gave a small nod, a nagging feeling at the back of her mind and it didn't appear that it was going to leave anytime soon.

TBC…


	2. Bad News

Gibbs walked over to Sonja, who was leaning on the railing. He stood next to her as they gazed out over the dark waters.

"Jack's always been the daft one. That's something you'll get used to eventually," Gibbs told her.

"Gibbs, I've heard all the stories about Captain Jack Sparrow. For the longest time, I thought he might've been the one I was searching for after my mother's death. I still worry about him despite that. He's the only family I have left. I don't want to lose him too, no matter how daft he is," she explained.

Gibbs nodded, knowing all to well, the sanity of Captain Jack Sparrow. He left her side and headed down below decks. He stopped just before completely heading down, taking one last look in her direction.

'I hope she's not going to be disappointed by anything dealing with Jack and I hope he doesn't screw this up," Gibbs muttered.

00000

Gibbs slowly made his way along the deck as he sung to himself. He took a swig from his bottle when he heard an eerie noise within the fog. It had been days since Jack Sparrow left the ship for his untold treasure. Gibbs looked skyward to see several birds flying by. He began to wonder if this was a sign that their captain would soon be returning. Either that or a terrible danger was quickly approaching.

Sonja carefully watched him, not daring to get any closer. She had been around drunken pirates before and it wasn't pleasant at all. She took notice of a few others wandering about the deck. Some were growing restless; others were finishing their rum, like Gibbs.

"He'd better get back soon with something or else he'll have another mutiny on his hand," she muttered.

Gibbs soon turned his stare over to where Sonja was sitting before heading further down the deck of the _Black Pearl._ He knew he'd have to be the one to tell Jack Sparrow what the general opinion of the crew was.

Of everyone except Sonja, that was.

He found she was a hard one to read when it came to moods and opinions. The only thing he knew for certain was her attitude towards Jack.

"He'd better talk with her when he gets back," he quietly said.

00000

Some time later, Gibbs walked along the deck and glanced over the rail to see a small figure in the distance. He narrowed his eyes, hoping to see who it was. Once he realized it was Jack, he hurried below decks.

"Everyone get ready! Jack's coming!" he cried.

Everyone scrambled to get ready, eager to know in shape their fortune came in. Gibbs held out a hand to help him aboard when a skeletal leg was thrust towards him.

Captain Jack Sparrow stepped on board the Black Pearl, waving a small piece of cloth, indicating he got what he wanted.

"Though it might not have gone exactly as planned, Captain," Gibbs told him.

"But we still got what we need," Jack replied.

Jack was suddenly stopped by his crew and none of them looked happy. He glanced over to Sonja, who was sitting on the outskirts of the crowd, appearing very worried in her eyes.

"Captain, the crew, meaning myself as well was expecting something a bit more…shiny," Gibbs told him.

"Is that all of you feel? That Jack is not serving properly as captain?" he wondered.

"Walk the plank," Cotton's parrot piped up.

Jack immediately pulled out his gun and aimed it at the bird. One crew member snorted at Jack's overreacting.

"Don't blame the bird. Tell us what we want to know," he said.

A monkey popped into everyone and grabbed the cloth out of Jack's hand. They chased after it as Sonja made her way over to her father.

"You'd better be careful Jack. I'm beginning to worry for you, even if you aren't," she whispered to him.

His mouth was slightly hanging open as he watched her leave and head into the captain's cabin. Jack softened his features, remembering he had to take things easy with her.

00000

Jack found himself pouring over the charts, unsure what exactly was going wrong with the compass. His stare went over to Sonja, who was fast asleep in the bed.

"Maybe I should get you to use this. Maybe you know what you want more than I would," he mumbled.

As he went back to the charts, he grabbed the rum bottle only to find it was empty. He sighed as he placed it back on the table.

"Why is it always gone?" he wondered.

Jack climbed unsteadily to his feet and remembered why. He headed into the depths of the ship, past the members of the crew and into the room that held all the liquor. He glanced at the several slots, eager to find a bottle. When Jack finally found it, he was disappointed to find it empty.

"It's over Jack. Time's coming to an end," a voice pierced the darkness.

It startled Jack enough to drop the bottle. Fear crossed his face in worry over Sonja.

'_Please don't let this person be after Sonja!'_ he thought to himself.

Jack made his way over to where the voice originated from to find a very familiar face.

"Bootstrap Bill Turner. This has got to be a dream," Jack gasped.

Bootstrap shook his head, indicating that it was real. Jack figured as much, mentioning the rum when it suddenly appeared before him in Bootstrap's hand.

"I see you got the _Pearl_ back," Bootstrap mused.

"I had help. Your son," Jack told him.

Bootstrap appeared dejected over the idea that his one son had turned pirate. He gave a sigh before grabbing a cockroach scurrying nearby.

"I'm sorry about the mutiny and all but I can see things are going back to normal for you," Bootstrap said.

Jack gave a small laugh, making Bootstrap wonder as to what was so funny. Jack handed the bottle over to him and he accepted it.

"Things will never be normal again for me Bill and the reason for that is sleeping right up in my cabin as we speak. Her name is Sonja," Jack said.

"Your new lover, I take it. You had a new one every time I turned around," Bootstrap assumed.

Jack shook his head as he stood and began to pace around the room.

"No, it's not like that at all William. She's the daughter I left behind just before the mutiny. I became reacquainted with her just recently, savvy? Tranko was determined to get the treasure at Isla de Muerta, no matter what," Jack explained.

Jack began to walk away as Bootstrap stood up and reappeared on Jack's other side, startling the captain of the _Black Pearl._

"Davy Jones is on his way, Jack. He raised the Pearl for you. The terms which apply to me will apply to you as well," Bootstrap tried to tell him.

Jack opened his mouth to protest but all he was getting from Bootstrap was a shake of the head, indicating that he was dead serious.

"He won't care about Sonja, Jack. With the time you have left, you'd better say your good-byes for he comes with ravenous hunger," Bootstrap started, grabbing Jack's hand. "for the man who bears the black spot."

Fear began to well up inside Jack, noticing that Bootstrap Bill Turner had disappeared into thin air. He took notice of his hand, noticing that black was beginning to form. He ran towards the deck of the ship, yelling and screaming along the way.

Everyone immediately awoke and scrambled about, wondering what was going on. Sonja was startled awake and she stepped out of the cabin to find everyone running about. She took notice of Jack, who was hiding from even Gibbs and his own crew.

'_Something has Jack scared out of his mind. I never thought there was anything that could ever scare Jack Sparrow this much,'_ she thought.

TBC…


	3. Land Ho!

As the crew began to sail towards the nearest piece of land, Sonja noticed how paranoid Jack was becoming with each passing moment.

"Captain Sparrow, why won't you tell us what's coming after us?" she asked him.

"It's simple, really, nothing's coming after us. What makes you think that?" he replied.

He was trying to hide his fear but found he was failing miserably with every single word he uttered.

"Father!" she cried out.

Jack inwardly cringed. With his recent time around his daughter, he knew that if she referred to him as 'Father' or mentioned anything relating to his parentage, she was greatly upset with him.

"Listen to me young lass, just because I haven't been there for you all these years, does not mean I'm not now. I think I still have a right to tell you what to do!" Jack warned.

Sonja didn't appear to be overly worried as she watched her father pace back and forth nonstop within the cabin.

"What is going on with you? I have never seen or heard of you acting like this before. It's as if something was coming after you! You're foolish if you think you can do this alone!" she protested.

Jack grew angry and he rushed towards Sonja. She backed up against the wall and found that Jack was inches away from her. He carefully watched her before turning back around.

"If you were half the pirate I heard about…" Sonja began.

Jack's reaction time to Sonja's words made his arm fly and he struck the side of her face. She sprawled on the floor, her mind in total disbelief.

"Don't ever talk to me like you know what I've been through, savvy? It wasn't my choice to leave you and your mum behind but I've made plenty of decisions over the years, some of which weren't my best ones," he yelled at her.

Jack soon realized what exactly he had done. He watched as she managed to climb to her feet and run out of the cabin. He wanted to stop her but found he couldn't as he stared at the door, his mind in total disbelief. Jack placed a hand over his mouth, staring at the hand he used to strike her and prayed that he hadn't hurt her too badly.

00000

Sonja couldn't stop coughing as she sat near the railing. Gibbs and Marty took notice of her and stepped up to her, observing that she had a hand over her cheek.

"What's the matter? Did something happen between you and Jack?" wondered Marty.

She turned her stare towards them, the anger evident in her eyes in her eyes. She took the hand away from her face, revealing the red mark that had already appeared.

"Whatever has him spooked is making his already irrational thinking even more irrational," Sonja replied, sounding as if she were going to cry.

"That settles it then. We have to be careful. Whatever's going through Jack Sparrow's head does bode ill for us all," Gibbs mused.

Marty nodded before grabbing Sonja's arm. He began to lead her towards the crew quarters, making her somewhat nervous.

"We'll talk to the others but I feel you're going to be safer with us right now," Marty explained.

Sonja nodded as she took one last glance at Jack's cabin and was for the first time frightened for her life.

00000

"We finally have land!" yelled Gibbs.

Gibbs ran towards the starboard side and grabbed the railing. His stare carefully made its over the island as they eased themselves towards the beach. Marty and Cotton, parrot on his shoulder soon joined him.

"This isn't going to be easy," Marty muttered.

"You're right so we should be prepared for impact. Everyone get to their stations!" Gibbs agreed.

The crew began to scramble around to prepare for the ship heading towards the shore. Gibbs noticed that Jack was nowhere in sight and neither was Sonja. He knew that she was still upset after what happened days earlier and it bothered him that she wanted very little contact with the man who had helped give her life.

"Sonja will have to get over it eventually. I just hope it's soon," he quietly said.

"Get ready for impact!" yelled a voice from somewhere.

Gibbs grasped the rail as the _Black Pearl_ swiftly scraped along the edges of the island. As the grinding between wood and sand stopped, Gibbs swiftly stood up straight and stared at the island's lush foliage.

"'Tis a pretty darn nice place to arrive in," Gibbs mused.

Everyone began to climb off the ship as Jack slowly stepped out of his cabin. His stare gazed over the landscape, and he couldn't help but laugh. Jack grabbed the rope and climbed down until his feet hit solid land. Jack was so relieved that he almost fell to his knees and kissed the ground. The only thing keeping him back was the location of Sonja Raven.

"Has anyone seen Sonja?" the captain finally asked.

Several members of the crew shrugged their shoulders while others replied they saw her in different areas of the ship. It was Gibbs who ended up stepping towards the captain and he dreaded anything he had to tell Jack about Sonja.

"Last I saw her, she was below decks. She wants nothing more than to help and it seems you're just chasing her away," Gibbs explained.

"I hope she'll understand eventually that this is for her own good," Jack confided.

Jack Sparrow gave a small sigh before he began to head into the forest, glancing around the area.

"Everyone should wait here. I'm going to scout the area," Jack told Gibbs.

The older man began to protest but was unable to say anything before Jack disappeared. Gibbs shrugged his shoulders before starting to give orders to the others. Gibbs soon glanced upwards to see a familiar face slowly making her way to one of the ropes hanging down the side of the ship. Cotton walked over to him with curious eyes. He startled Gibbs, who rolled his.

"Thank god she finally decided to venture out here. She had me worried and I hope Jack gets back soon. They really need to talk about what's happened," Gibbs told him.

Sonja slid down the rope and landed next to the two men. It seemed to them that her choice not to say anything was still in effect.

"Sonja, how long are you going to keep this up? You can't stay angry with him forever," Gibbs wondered.

"I know. I feel like I have to be certain that he won't attack me for any apparent reason or leave me behind," Sonja piped up.

Cotton and Gibbs could sense the fear of abandonment in her voice, despite the Code and not showing it in her voice. Cotton held out a hand to lead Sonja towards the others to help out. Gibbs stare turned towards the forest, wondering why their captain had ventured into there without anyone else before following Cotton and Sonja. As the three stepped up to the others, Sonja began to head into the forest until Gibbs grabbed her arm.

"Whatever you have planned, I'm not going to see you do it alone," he told her.

Sonja gave a sigh before nodding her head. Gibbs turned towards Cotton and Marty, nodding to them that they should follow.

"I didn't think I would need three escorts for what I have to do," she commented.

"'Tis better safe than sorry and we also need to find a water source and that would be better to find in a group," Gibbs replied.

Sonja gave a sigh of defeat before the small group disappeared within the trees.

00000

The quartet began to make their way back to the beach some time later. Not word was said between them even though a knot was ever tightening within Sonja's stomach. The four stepped onto the beach to find a terrifying sight. There was not a soul in sight. If it weren't for the ship, one could possibly believe that no one was ever on the island earlier that day.

"Mary, mother of God! What happened here?" Gibbs voiced.

Sonja walked over to the ship with the others close behind her, their minds in total disbelief over the sudden disappearance of their comrades. They soon arrived at a several small darks spots in the sand.

"Looks like this there are other people on this island," Marty said.

Gibbs jerked his head towards Sonja, who appeared terrified as she began to back up. He grasped her arm and started to lead her towards the _Black Pearl_.

"We'd better get out of sight before they come back then," Gibbs said.

Cotton and Marty nodded before they followed. As they passed several bushes on their way to the ship, they heard some rustling. They stopped for a moment to see where it was coming from before taking defensive positions.

"Let's just get to the _Pearl_," Marty told them.

The four began to run as they heard the figure jump out of the bushes and sprint after them.

"Wait! It's only me!" called a familiar voice.

The four stopped and sighed in relief but that came to an end when the saw the look on the crew member's face.

"What happened here Markus?" Gibbs wanted to know.

"We were attacked by the natives. They came and killed most of them. A select few were taken hostage or managed to escape. If they came back, we will be next," Markus told them.

"They certainly knew we were here," Sonja remarked.

The man stepped up to her, harshly grabbing her shoulders. She tried to pull away but found she was unable to do so.

"I was at first unsure of your presence onboard the _Black Pearl, _but now I see that you are needed among us. You should know this. I followed them back to their camp and I know why they knew we were here. Your father was walking freely amid their company. In fact, it was apparent that he was their chief," the man told her.

TBC…


	4. Catch and Release

"My own father was part of this?" Sonja protested.

"How can that be possible? Do you think he's been here before?" wondered Marty.

"Only explanation to this madness," Gibbs sighed.

The four turned towards Sonja to see a dejected look on her face. She placed her hands over her ears, as if not wanting to hear anymore about what happened. Gibbs carefully stepped up to her, unsure how she was going to react.

"We'll find your father Sonja. There has to be an explanation over all this," he quietly told her.

Sonja appeared to not hear him as she stepped towards the _Black Pearl_. She began to climb up the side of the ship when Gibbs grabbed her elbow. She tried to jerk it away but her mind was too occupied to make the attempt.

"We could go find him and maybe he'll explain," Gibbs suggested.

"Explain what? He's doing it again to me and I don't care what he has to say," she retorted.

Gibbs found his patience was wearing thin with her attitude towards Jack Sparrow as were the others. All of the men who served under Jack's command had grown fairly accustomed to the captain's unusual antics over time. They apparently forgot that Sonja was not around him as long as they had been.

"For someone who's supposed to be a pirate, you're paranoid over this!" Marty yelled at her.

"Last time I checked, you weren't 'accidentally' left behind by this man," she snarled back.

Sonja stepped up to Markus, an angry look on her face. She crossed her arms before giving a sigh.

"Lead me to him. This is one time he's not going to get away with his crazy antics. I know I've been scared but I think I can do this. I need to face him for what's he's done," she told him.

The man nodded before beginning to lead them in the direction of the camp. All five found the trees to be immensely dense and soon realized that together they might not have the advantage that their comrade had earlier.

"Perhaps it be best if we weren't so close. We'd be wonderful targets like this," Gibbs quietly suggested.

None of the others answered, several fears going through their minds as they slowly trekked through the forest.

00000

It seemed as if they were going on forever, past the trees that were beginning to look the same. Marty walked over to a nearby tree as the others slowly stopped.

"I could swear that I've seen this tree before," the shorter man muttered.

"Everythin's lookin' the same. Markus, are you sure we're headin' the right way?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, I am positive. It was an even longer trek to and from without being seen. The lot of you was gone long enough that I made it back before you did," he replied.

Sonja remained silent at the back of the group, turning her head around enough to see if there was something she could do. She smiled for she saw a nearby tree that she could potentially use to their advantage.

"I believe I can climb this. From up there, I can possibly see which direction to go from here," she told them.

Markus began to protest but decided to keep his mouth shut as he nodded his head. The group watched as she began to make her way up the tree. As Sonja made her closer to the top, she began to search the area for anything that might be of value.

'_These trees are in the way. I really can't see anything over them,'_ she thought.

00000

All four of the men were growing impatient as they waited for Sonja to come back down.

"I hope that we can find Jack Sparrow and get off this god-forsaken island before something else happens and we all perish," Gibbs muttered.

Marty and Cotton nodded in agreement while Markus remained silent and still. Many thoughts had been swirling through his mind ever since he had met Sonja and he still couldn't deny it that he still had some mixed feelings about her and the rocky relationship she had with her father.

"This is daft! I can see how she is starting to take after her father," Markus muttered.

Neither Gibbs nor Marty said anything as Cotton turned around. He had thought he heard something moving in the nearby bushes.

"Wind in the sails," cried his parrot.

"Quiet now! We wouldn't want the entire island to come down on us now!" hissed Marty.

The parrot squawked and flew off Cotton's shoulder a split second before they heard several loud screeches. Men jumped out from behind the trees and aimed to surround them. Cotton, Gibbs and Markus all tried to run but found themselves surrounded and outnumbered with weapons aimed directly at them. Marty quickly tried to hurry into the forest but was immediately stopped by a familiar face.

"Jack, it's you!" cried Marty.

Yet the captain acted as if the name wasn't his. The four men became worried as their captain walked around them, eyeing their faces as if they were brand new to him. He began to talk to the men surrounding the quartet. All four were confused, glancing at each other and perplexed as to what Captain Jack Sparrow was telling them

"Captain?" questioned Gibbs.

"We have no idea what's going through your head but you are completely daft if you think you're going to replace us with these primitive beasts," Markus snarled.

Jack twirled his head in Markus' direction, narrowing his eyes at the words, as if not completely comprehending them. The captain slowly moved around the crewmember before talking once again to the natives. The men smiled before forcing them through the trees and brush. All four assumed they were now heading towards the camp they were so recently searching for.

A couple of the men stopped and glanced at Jack, who was remaining behind. They wondered what he was doing and Jack answered that he would be right along. After Jack knew they were out of earshot, the pirate glanced upward to stare at one wide-eyed young woman.

"Come on down Sonja, 'tis safe now," Jack called up to her.

He motioned for her to climb down, to which she did. He could tell that she did not appear too pleased with his actions.

"You would do this to your own crew? Why?" she demanded.

Jack found he couldn't find his voice at first to answer her but once he saw the dejection in her eyes, he knew he had to offer some sort of explanation.

"It's hard to fully explain, luv. All I'll tell you is that someone is coming after me. The reason we stopped at this particular island is that I've been here before, savvy? That's how I was able to get so friendly with the natives rather quickly," Jack explained.

Sonja didn't know what to say to him. She clenched her fist as she turned her stare towards her feet. Jack gently placed a hand on her chin and tenderly lifted her head in order to look her straight in the eye.

"Darlin', I know what you're thinkin' and I tell you right now if I didn't care about you at all, I would have let those men take you away as well. Now go back to the _Pearl_ and stay there until someone comes to rescue you and keep to the Code when they do," Jack told her.

"But…" she started to protest.

Jack twirled his head around as he heard a voice coming from the bushes behind him. He turned Sonja in the direction of the beach and shoved her in order to make her move.

"Now go before they see you!" Jack yelled at her in a hushed voice.

Sonja grew terrified before she began to run through the trees, back towards the shoreline. She found she couldn't stop her feet until she hit the sand beach. She gasped for air, collapsing to her knees as she stared at the grand shape of the _Black Pearl_.

'_Will anyone come? Will anyone even bother with the likes of a ship as mighty as this one?'_ she thought.

TBC…


	5. Unwanted Company

William Turner glanced back over his shoulder towards the ship that had ever so recently brought him to this peculiar island. He could see the man in the dinghy quickly move away from the island as if it were cursed by the devil.

'_Well, at least they brought me here. They weren't too much more help than that,'_ he thought to himself.

Will gazed over the _Black Pearl_, not seeing a single soul in sight on the beach, on the ship or within the treeline. He wondered why the crew would have come to a deserted island like this and where they could have possible gone to without so much of a trace. He stepped up to the ship, hoping to find any answer.

"Jack! Jack Sparrow!" he called out.

Not getting any reply, Will began to move on until a head slowly popped over the side of the railing. Two eyes wide in disbelief carefully watched him as he began to move away from the ship.

"Thank God someone else has arrived," she yelped out.

Sonja leapt over the side of the railing and slid down the rope, landing with a small thud next to the blacksmith.

"I am so glad to see someone here! The past several days have been hell for me," she told him.

Will's gaze slowly went over Sonja, wondering what exactly happened to Jack Sparrow and the rest of the crew if she was left to fend for herself. To Will, she looked terrible. Her hair was horribly matted plus there were several bruises and scrapes as if she was in a fight against several people and she lost.

"What happened to you?" wondered Will.

"'Tis a long story that I do not wish to remember. I will tell you that I'm unsure what happened to the members of the crew. They were taken captive by these strange men," Sonja told him.

Will nodded before he began to head into the trees. Sonja grew alarmed as she dashed towards him and grabbed his arm.

"Where do you think you're going? 'Tis very dangerous inside those trees," she demanded.

"I have to go find your father. I need something from him that will help both Elizabeth and I escape the grasp of the noose. The threat of us being hanged is still close within my mind," Will replied.

He jerked his arm from her grasp and continued his venture for Jack Sparrow. Sonja watched him, anxiously wanting to follow him but terrified over her father's words and remembering the men he was consorting with.

Sonja began to step forward but immediately found that she couldn't go far, the terror preventing her from going anywhere.

"I…I can't go stop him! The fear is too overwhelming!" she cried out loud.

00000

Will groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He found himself moving while staring up at the sky and was unsure why. As his mind cleared, he found out why and inwardly reprimanded himself for not taking Sonja's warning.

'_I'm going to listen to anything she has to say from now on,'_ he thought to himself.

Will's stare soon came to a familiar figure in Jack as the natives stopped inside a clearing with several others. He couldn't believe his eyes as the thoughts ran through his mind. He began to protest as Jack stared at him, hoping the pirate would listen.

"Jack, I saw Sonja. She fears for your life!" Will cried out.

By then, Jack had turned his back towards Will and he jerked around to stare at the blacksmith once again. The pirate talked to the men, completely confusing Will.

"Jack, what about Elizabeth and Sonja? They are both facing death if you don't listen to me! I need the compass to save Elizabeth and Sonja is lost without you!" Will yelled.

Jack didn't respond as the men took Will away. Jack sat back down in the chair, contemplating on what Will told him.

'_So she did survive the past few days. I can only hope that she's still alive after I get away from these men,'_ Jack thought.

00000

Will groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and found himself surrounded by Gibbs, Marty and Cotton.

"Good to see you awake Will. Can't say I'm happy to see things turn out this way," Gibbs told him.

"I could say the same thing with what I've seen. Sonja is back on the Black Pearl and slowly getting worse, Jack Sparrow is chief to a tribe of people to which I have no idea what they want and the lot of you are trapped in cages of bone," Will replied.

The three crew members glanced at each other, gave a sigh as they shook their heads. They turned back to Will, unsure how to tell them what they already knew.

"Will, they're not just a tribe of natives, they're much worse. Let me just say that these bone cages weren't here before we arrived," Gibbs told him.

Will was visibly surprised as Gibbs continued with his story and everyone around could tell. Once Gibbs stopped, Will still had one more question on his mind.

"How was it possible that the crew were either captured or killed while Sonja is still back on the beach fighting for her life?" Will wondered.

"Sonja was with us before Marty, Cotton and myself were captured. We were searching for Jack and she was looking to see which the best way to go was. I figure that Jack knew she was with us and made sure she wasn't any part of the slaughter or capture," Gibbs told him.

00000

Sonja impatiently stood near the railing. Every passing moment that Will was gone slowly began to eat at her mind. He was, after all, the first person she had seen in days and feared the worst. She was startled when voices began to eat through the haze that clouded her mind. Once Sonja saw to whom the voices belonged, her mouth changed into a snarl.

'_I can't believe that they are here,'_ thought Sonja.

"We have to wait for high tide! Then we'll be able to sail this ship out of here," Pintel called to Ragetti.

Both snickered as they began their ascent up the ropes. Ragetti was the reach the deck but soon found a face full of rope. He gasped as he looked to see Sonja standing several feet away from him, rope in one hand and a cutlass in the other.

"Sonja, it's you! But how did you get here?" Ragetti yelped.

"I don't know how you got here, but as soon as we hit the next port, you're not staying upon this ship," Sonja growled at him.

Pintel climbed over the railing and saw the young pirate. He was equally surprised as Ragetti and heard what she had to say.

"What are you doin' here? You're supposed to be dead!" cried Pintel.

"I'm supposed to be dead? As you can see, I'm far from it. I may have escaped from you before but it didn't mean I perished," she remarked.

"Listen, if we work together, we can take the _Black Pearl_ away from here. I promise that we won't hurt you," Pintel told her.

He hoped that she would listen to him. By the looks of it, she was having a hard time under the leadership of Captain Jack Sparrow. The two watched her as she slowly moved her stare between the two of them and narrowed her eyes.

"I will agree to work with you long enough to get off this island but we should wait to see if anyone comes from the jungle. Just remember that I will never trust you," she replied.

As Sonja began to turn around, Pintel ran up to her and grabbed her wrist. She twirled around and slapped him in the face. Both he and Ragetti were taken aback with the reaction.

"That wasn't very nice," Ragetti said.

"Just stay away from me. Don't talk to me, don't touch me and I might not shoot you," she carefully warned them.

Both pirates were taking the warning seriously before they began to prepare the ship for when high tide arrived.

00000

Gibbs, Marty and Cotton, along with the few remaining crew members, found themselves running up towards the ship, noticing that there were two new figures working getting the _Black Pearl_ afloat.

'_That looks like Pintel and Ragetti but how did they get here? Sonja's nowhere in sight and I can only hope nothing happened between them,'_ he thought.

The two pirates were arguing about the ropes as the crew ran up.

"Let's get the ship ready! We have to get off the wretched isle!" Gibbs cried out.

Everyone began to mill around, trying to get on board the ship as Will hurried up to the side. He glanced around the area to not find the one person he came searching for.

"We have to wait for Jack!" Will called out to the others.

The blacksmith glanced upwards to the deck to see Sonja peek out from over the railing. It appeared that she was growing extremely tense with the situation. Will sensed something was amiss with the female pirate before he took notice of Jack running down the beach towards them.

"Jack, it's about time," Will muttered.

He found it was spoken too soon once they saw the natives running after him and they decided to head off without him. Will noticed the reaction in Sonja, or rather lack of. As everyone climbed on board the ship, Jack reached the ship and grabbed the ropes. He yelled back at the natives before climbing up the side.

"Let us leave this place. Everyone's time here has been dreadful. Speaking of which, I feel there's someone that you need to talk to," Gibbs suggested.

"I suppose you are correct in that assumption Mr. Gibbs but I feel she will never trust me completely," Jack replied.

He began to tell Gibbs where to start sailing before heading over to Sonja, who was standing next to the railing.

"Luv, I know that I haven't been exactly the best the last few days but there's something you should know. Sometimes, life tends to throw you a bad hand…" began Jack.

"Don't give me that crap _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. Life's treated me badly enough with you disappearing and my mother dying! I had to fend for myself for many a year. Now Pintel and Ragetti are both here and they can't stay on board this ship!" Sonja snarled at him.

Jack found himself taken back by what she said. Once her words completely sunk in, he grasped her shoulders and forced her to face him.

"And why is that now, luv? Something about them that makes you feel otherwise?" he wondered.

When Sonja averted her eyes, Jack suddenly remembered what she told him when they first met. He realized that there was going to be tension between the three because of whatever occurred between them.

"Looks like we both have secrets, savvy?" he questioned.

"Father, when I was captured by Barbossa, things happened when I was in their company. Things that I wish could leave my life forever but I know they won't. I'm not ready to talk about what happened to you. I need to trust you won't run off and that you'll actually listen," Sonja spat at him.

Sonja shoved Jack's hand away before stormed towards the main cabin. Jack couldn't believe what he heard as he stared at his empty arms. He found she was right though. Even though he was pirate, she was still his daughter and it meant something to him if they could actually communicate.

'_Looks like I have a lot to learn,'_ he thought.

TBC…


	6. Encounters

The group slowly made their way through the murky waters as they made their way towards. No one made any noise but Will noticed that Sonja was the quietest of them all. As they sailed up to a modest home, Jack led the way out. He felt bad about what happened but he hoped that a trip to see Tia would help. As Jack walked into the hut, Tia glanced up from what she was doing and smiled from ear to ear. She stood up and walked over to him.

"Jack Sparrow, you have come to seek my company," she cried.

"Tia Dalma, your presence always brightens my day," Jack told her.

Tia took notice of Will and stepped up to him. As she talked to him, Sonja nervously stepped inside enough to see what would transpire. Tia's glance carefully went to her and she stepped up to them.

"And you, your journey is not yet over. Dere are things that you still have to find before you can truly be 'appy," Tia told her.

"What? I've found what I was searching for all those years," Sonja protested.

Tia shook her head, a small smile on her face when she turned towards Jack Sparrow, who had pulled her away from them.

"Listen to me now, we need help and we're not leaving without it, no matter what anyone says," Jack told her.

"You know I demand payment," Tia replied.

Gibbs took notice of Sonja as she moved away from the group, as if trying to get away from something. Gibbs knew that Jack Sparrow's current crew never bothered her before so he figured it had something to do with the appearance of Pintel and Ragetti. His attention was brought back into the conversation when he heard Tia asking about Davy Jones.

"A woman," Jack piped up.

"He fell in love with a woman. As all men do eventually. Wouldn't you know Jack?" Tia asked him.

Jack grew uncomfortable with the question as all eyes drew to him. Gibbs, Will and Marty all knew what Tia meant by that but the two 'newcomers' were confused and Jack didn't want to let it on just yet.

"That was said and done a long time ago; now where can we find the key again?" Jack said.

"Jack, you cannot run from de past or from de people around you today. I know of one person who needs you to listen before it is too late," Tia told him.

Jack gave a small smile, giving a quick glance towards Sonja, who had retreated into a corner of the room. He barely took notice of Tia continuing on with her tale, making Will stand up.

"You knew this?" demanded Will.

"I did not!" Jack blindly protested.

Will narrowed his eyes, unsure what to believe from the pirate anymore. As long as Will knew Jack, the pirate was always looking ahead and saying or doing the things that everyone wanted to know or do. Now he was unsure what exactly what going through Jack's mind now but it certainly wasn't clear enough to figure out. Jack soon began sputtering about Davy Jones' ship and he began to leave when Tia called him back.

"Let me see your hand," she called to him.

Jack reluctantly turned around and began to give her the wrong hand until she saw the stare on her face that clearly said 'don't mess with me'. He slowly gave her his hand and she took off the bandage to reveal the black spot.

"Black spot!" cried Gibbs.

At the mention of 'black spot', Sonja jumped up and over to Jack. She grabbed his hand and stared at it, unsure what to say. Her eyes traveled up to Jack's, who was trying not to look in her direction. Everyone could see the tears forming in her eyes before she ran out the door. Will gave a sigh before turning to Jack.

"I take it you didn't bother to tell her about this either?" he wondered.

"No, I didn't feel the need. Now what's going to happen?" replied Jack.

As he spoke, Tia made her way into a back room and began to search for something. She soon came out with a jar of dirt. Jack stared at it in disbelief though didn't question when asked for its return.

"Listen to me Jack, dis should bide you enough time to realize the truth which had been sitting in front of you all dis time," Tia told her.

Jack nodded, tightly hanging on the jar before heading out the door.

00000

Jack stared out towards the ocean. He knew he had to approach his daughter sooner or later with what was revealed to her ever so recently. He glanced around the bridge to find Gibbs walking past him nearby.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack called over to him.

"Yes, Cap'n?" replied Gibbs as he hurried over to Jack.

"Take the wheel. There's someone I need to talk to," Jack told him.

Gibbs nodded as Jack began to head below decks. The pirate captain gave a sigh before opening the door. He heard some screaming, which was accompanied by the voices of Pintel and Ragetti.

"Don't resist young'un. You know you want this!" Pintel chuckled.

"Never! I never wanted it and that hasn't changed!" cried Sonja.

Ragetti quietly laughed as he ran his hand through her hair as Pintel grabbed her around her waist. Sonja whimpered, closing her eyes and forever hoping that it would stop. Jack stepped into view, giving a small growl. The two former undead jumped away from Sonja as Jack walked even closer.

"Pintel, Ragetti, if I you ever do this again to my daughter, I will not be lenient and I will throw the both of overboard, savvy?" Jack snarled at them.

"T…this is y…your d…daughter?" Ragetti stuttered.

Jack burned his eyes into both of them, confirming their fears and they scurried out onto the deck. Jack gazed over Sonja with a worried look.

"Sonja, if they ever bother you again…" he started.

"Don't tell me to come to you for help. Lately, I don't know what to believe from you," she snarled at him.

Jack carefully watched her as she made her way across the room. She sat down in a chair facing away from him and crossed his arms. Jack strode over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. As if an instant reaction, she immediately brought her hand up and swatted his arm away.

"Go away," she snarled.

She tried not to look at him as he moved in front of her and knelt down. They soon made eye contact and Jack Sparrow could see the intense anger in her eyes. Sonja didn't say a word before Jack finally decided to speak first.

"Listen luv, there was a reason I didn't tell you earlier. I understand that you've been through a lot with your mum and me. I might have a strange way of showing it but…I don't want to see you hurt again," Jack explained.

With that explanation, he could see her expression soften slightly. She barely nodded her head before glancing to the floor. Jack narrowed his eyes as he gently placed a hand on her chin and moved it back towards him.

"Now tell me, what has happened between you and those two that I just chased away? I need to know so I can protect you properly," he told her.

She gulped, unsure what to say to him now.

00000

Jack stepped out onto the deck as the crew scrambled about. He glanced around the area before stepping up to Gibbs at the wheel.

"We're there Captain," Gibbs told him.

"Good, now where's Mr. Turner?" Jack replied.

Gibbs pointed the way and Jack went in the direction. Will glanced at Jack, a look of disbelief on his face as the sight of a ship sat before them.

"That's the _Flying Dutchman_?" Will had to ask.

Jack explained the situation before Will eventually made his way over to the ship. Sonja made her way onto the deck and began to stare at the developing situation. She stepped up to Jack's side as he began to gaze out of his telescope.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me, luv?" he quietly asked.

"Yes. I'm not too sure that you can protect me anymore with Davy Jones following your every move. Until I know for certain that you're not going to leave me again, I can't completely trust you," she retorted.

That felt like a punch in the stomach to Jack for she had trusted him this far and now it was all going down the drain. Jack wasn't too sure what to think anymore: he wanted to save his relationship with her and his own life.

"Don't expect Davy Jones to be taking me anytime soon. I've got a plan brewing up in here," Jack replied, tapping his head.

Sonja shook her head in disbelief as Jack looked back into his telescope. A terrified stare crossed his face and he stepped back as Davy Jones appeared on the ship. Jones moved towards Jack Sparrow, barely noticing that a figure was standing behind the pirate.

"How nice to see you again Jack Sparrow. We made a deal that you'd be captain of the _Black Pearl_ for 13 years!" Jones spat out.

Jack attempted to explain but it fell on deaf ears. Jones began to laugh at the way that Jack was trying to talk his way out of the ironclad deal. Suddenly, Jones fully took notice of the pirate standing behind Jack. The young woman appeared to be very frightened at his sudden appearance.

"Jack Sparrow, I see you have dared to bring a woman onboard," Jones mused.

"Yes, that is true but I'm afraid the topic at hand is not her. There's someone over on your ship for that debt of yours," Jack immediately interjected.

"One soul does equal another!" protested Jones.

Jack snickered as he glanced around at his crew before turning back to the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_.

"And how many souls do you think mine is worth?" wondered Jack.

Jones paused a moment, taking another glance at Sonja before opening his mouth to reply.

"100 souls. The boy is considered as a down payment," Jones replied.

Fear filled Jack's eyes as they made their way to everyone else's gazes. He immediately turned around and grabbed Sonja. She protested as she was shoved towards Jones.

"Jack Sparrow, what is the meaning of this?" she demanded.

"You can take her too," Jack told Jones.

Davy Jones couldn't help but laugh as he stepped towards Jack. He placed his claw on Sonja's shoulder and shoved her aside. He hovered over Jack, who gave a meek smile. A tentacle grasped Jack's hand with the black spot.

"99 souls, three days," Jones told him.

Jack gazed over his hand to see that the black spot was indeed no longer there. In the back of his mind, he heard his name being called but he couldn't answer it. Gibbs placed a hand on the captain's shoulder and that broke him out of his reverie.

"Captain, it's Sonja," Gibbs managed to tell him.

Jack became mildly confused as he searched for her amongst the crew members before his stare finally came to rest on her. Gibb's voice broke through the mist now clouding Jack's mind that Jones had shoved her right into a railing before she could catch her balance. She hit her head hard enough that she was now very confused with her surroundings.

"This is my entire fault," he muttered.

TBC…


	7. Tortuga

Jack Sparrow was at the wheel, heading towards Tortuga. Even though the path was set, his mind was still going back to Sonja. Gibbs stepped up to Jack's side, startling the captain.

"So how is she Mr. Gibbs?" wondered Jack.

"She'll be fine Captain though she has requested not to see you at this time. I wouldn't suggest trying to talk to her just yet for she's very upset. I think there's the possibility of her leaving the _Pearl_ at Tortuga," Gibbs replied.

Jack didn't respond. As much as he hated it, he couldn't blame her for his overreacting. After all, he just offered her to Davy Jones himself as payment for his own soul. Jack wondered if he was really indeed heartless or simply cunning with his actions and reactions.

"I almost hate myself for what I've done Mr. Gibbs. Her opinion of me is now at the bottom of the ocean and I don't know how to repair the damage I've done. As much as I want to save my own hide, she is still my daughter. Honestly, it's making things a lot more difficult," Jack soon confided.

The older man said nothing for he was unsure what to say next as he scanned the water for any sight of Tortuga. Gibbs gave a small sigh as the island slowly came into view. Jack Sparrow barely managed a small smile as he led the grand ship towards the docks.

00000

Jack carefully climbed headed towards the gangway, taking notice of the door that Sonja was standing behind. He could see and hear her moving around in the cabin before she emerged. She shot him a dirty look that told him to 'back off'.

'_I would stay in Tortuga alone but I can't let her do that. I wish she would listen to me long enough to understand that,'_ Jack thought.

He sauntered towards shore as Gibbs and Sonja followed him. She had her arms folded in front of her as she glanced around at the screaming crowds surrounding her. Sonja almost felt safer with them than on the ship now.

"Come on dear Sonja, we should head this way. I'm afraid it's the only way for you to be with your father," Gibbs quietly told her.

"I am unsure if I want to be with him. I don't how well I can trust him," she barely managed to reply.

Gibbs was unsure what else to say as they made their way into the tavern.

000000

"And what makes you believe that you're worthy to crew the _Black Pearl_?" Gibbs asked.

From her corner, Sonja had to stifle a laugh. To her, no one in their right mind would ever board the _Black Pearl_ with the infamy it had gathered over the years under Barbossa's command. Gibbs barely heard her and tried not to show the mild anger he was feeling to the men standing in front of him. He heard the men state their cases until one caught his attention.

"Commodore?" he questioned.

Gibbs stared at the disheveled man in front of him, as he lifted the bottle to his mouth. Jack quickly stood up and tried to hide nearby. Sonja also rose to her feet, unsure how the man was going to react to her presence as well.

"Or should I just kill you now?" he asked.

He aimed the gun at Jack Sparrow before taking notice of Sonja nearby. He couldn't help but give a small laugh at the pair.

"I've heard about the two of you during my recent travels on the sea. Two completely different birds are part of the same family. I guess they had to take a surrogate family in order to take care of each other," Norrington smirked.

Jack gave a small laugh as he placed the tree branch back into place. He paced his way around the former commodore before ending up at Sonja's position. She was mildly nervous for she had no idea what the captain had on his mind.

No one ever really did.

"You're hired!" Jack blurted out without thinking.

Norrington had to laugh as Sonja smacked Jack in the back. The pirate captain knew that if looks could kill, he would've been dead a long time ago. They watched as someone ran up and pushed Norrington's arm up and the gun went off. A riot began and Jack began to make his way up the stairs. Gibbs followed and so did Sonja without any hesitation.

The captain of the Black Pearl made his way towards various men, taking the hats and trying them on. Sonja snorted at this, occasionally glancing towards the action going on downstairs.

"He worries so much about his hat but when he loses it, he tells everyone to forget about it. I swear I will never understand him for as long as I live," she quietly said to herself.

She soon took notice of a strangely familiar face. Sonja leaned on the rail to gaze over the people better. She narrowed her eyes as one face struck out at her but wasn't sure if it was them or not. Sonja glanced in the direction Gibbs and Jack stepped into and saw they hadn't noticed that she stopped.

"Wait for me!" she cried out.

She ran after them and soon caught with them before they left. Gibbs took notice of her presence and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Let's get you out here before someone takes a likin' to you," he quietly told her.

00000

Sonja gently leaned against the railing of the Black Pearl, barely watching the other crew members gradually boarding her. It wasn't until she heard a familiar voice that her mind was brought back into reality.

"I'm here to find the man I love," the voice said.

Sonja glanced over at her father to see the look of total fear on his face. He turned towards Gibbs before speaking back to the newcomer. At the mention of Will Turner, Jack Sparrow realized who he was talking to and who her companion was. He reluctantly allowed them onto the ship after a brief conversation.

Sonja barely gave a smile as she headed towards Elizabeth, who quickly made her way up the ramp. Elizabeth glanced in her direction and gave a small smile.

"Sonja, yet another adventure has begun. I can only hope things go in our favour," Elizabeth told her.

"I'm not so sure it will in the end. Captain Jack Sparrow has not acting himself, even for him, for a few weeks now. I'm warning you to watch your back. I have no doubt that he would risk your life in order to further his," Sonja warned her.

She stepped away from Elizabeth, who appeared mildly stunned by the words she recently heard.

00000

Bootstrap Bill Tuner walked beside his son, who was asking about something not many knew about. He studied Will, who watched as a fellow crewmember explained the situation. When the figure disappeared back into the ship, Will turned to his father with a questioning look.

"Father, I still don't understand many things that are happening," he confessed.

"There are some things almost no one can understand. For instance, a parent and child who reunite after so long since it so rarely happens," Bootstrap explained.

Will stopped dead in his tracks as and gave his father a look of mild confusion. Bootstrap stopped a few steps away and snickered, realizing what he had said. He placed a hand on his son's shoulder and gave a small smile.

"I understand what I said. That I was reunited with you but take our friend Captain Jack Sparrow. I know about his daughter. I even met her once when she was but a wee lass. She's going to be hurt again if she hasn't been already, just you wait. Jack's ingenuity isn't going to pull him out of this one," Bootstrap told him.

Will was mildly stunned with Bootstraps words, unsure to believe the words that were recently spoken. He watched as his father motioned for him to follow and he did. Along the way down the ship, Will had to wonder about Jack and if the pirate was really heading towards his end, no matter what he did.

TBC…


	8. A Matter of Leverage or Lack Thereof

"Will was working for Lord Cutler Beckett?" Gibbs asked in disbelief.

Elizabeth nodded her head as Jack gazed over the papers that the young woman and managed to take a few days before. He glanced to one side to see Sonja standing near the railing, staring out into the open ocean. Jack sighed as he began to fold them up and began to head down the deck.

"Of course he was, dear Elizabeth. These papers are quite the leverage if in the right hands," Jack told her.

"And I suppose you believe they're in the best hands right now?" she questioned.

Jack gave a cocky smile, making Elizabeth to roll her eyes. She glanced over to Sonja and shook her head.

"Sonja, how do you put up with him?" she called over.

"I don't know anymore. Ever since he's decided that my life isn't worth the effort anymore, I'm afraid that this life is over for me," Sonja replied.

Elizabeth cringed at the dejection in the young pirate's voice. Jack's eyes filled with sorrow, over Sonja's recent rejection. He didn't even know anymore if he was going through all the trouble for himself or for her. He barely noticed Elizabeth storming away from both him and Gibbs. Sonja glared at Jack before heading down below decks.

Jack glanced to see Elizabeth sitting on the nearby steps and sauntered over to her, offering her the rum that lay in his hand.

"Jack, why are you doing this?" she wondered.

"I have many reasons. What they are, I'll mostly likely never tell. You and I are a lot alike. I know what you long for luv: curiousity. You need to feel the freedom, as would I or Sonja," Jack told her.

Elizabeth gave him a small smile, the thoughts running through her head. She leaned closer towards Jack, telling him about his own curiousity. Jack placed his hand behind her head in order to potentially caress her when he saw the black spot appearing on his hand again. Not saying anything, he jerked his hand back and Elizabeth gave a smile at his supposed restraint. She left, leaving him to frantically scramble for his jar.

00000

Gibbs watched as they hurried to get the rowboat ready to head towards the island. He soon had to do a double take as he noticed Sonja standing far away, carefully watching the scene unfold.

'_I doubt she'll head with them to the island. Jack probably won't be able to face her anyway,_' he thought.

00000

Sonja heard the knocking at the door and barely managed a 'come in' to the person. Gibbs stepped inside, not saying a word. He silently walked up to Sonja and knelt beside her, a bit unsure exactly what to say. Since the group left to search for the chest, Gibbs hadn't seen hide or hair of her.

"Sonja, I think your father means well. I believe he's a bit unused to how he should go about things. I mean, he didn't even know you were alive until a year ago," Gibbs tried to assure her.

Sonja gave a small laugh as she turned to face him. He could see where she had been crying, even though the tears had been long gone.

"I want to believe that Mr. Gibbs, but how we will know that's all it is? We don't know what kind of things he will say or do over on the island in order to save himself. So far, he hasn't really shown us anything otherwise," she wondered.

Gibbs couldn't find himself to give a response for he couldn't find one: he knew what Sonja said was right. Jack was the most cunning pirate he had ever known, the only one who could really tell how any one person would respond long before the reaction would appear.

"Well, I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens when they come back," Gibbs told her.

"Don't expect anything good to come out of this," muttered Sonja.

00000

Jack climbed out of the boat, clutching his jar as the others helped Will onto the deck. Elizabeth was greatly worried for him and stayed by his side the whole time. Gibbs and Sonja walked onto the deck to hear of any news. Jack stepped up to them, barely turning his head.

"Mr. Gibbs? Set a course away from this island," Jack told him.

"Aye, aye Cap'n," Gibbs replied.

He hurried towards the wheel, leaving Jack alone with his daughter. Jack found he could barely look in Sonja's direction before scurrying off towards the railing. He lowered his head, wondering why he was truly deceiving everyone. This was no different than what he did before. Was it pure instinct, honed over many years of trying to survive? Or was it because he actually had someone worth living for? He didn't know.

He glanced towards Elizabeth and Will, who had regained consciousness. Jack began to move to the bridge of the _Black Pearl_ when the _Flying Dutchman_ lunged out of the water. Jack smirked once he saw Davy Jones standing on deck and he lifted the jar over his head.

"Hey, Fishface. Look what I got. I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt and guess what's inside it!" taunted Jack.

Jones gave a small smile as the guns appeared out of the side of his ship and Jack's mood went from total glee to complete horror.

"Hard 'a starboard," he barely managed to get out.

The order was yelled amongst the crew, scrambling about to get away from _Flying Dutchman_. Sonja hurried alongside Jack, as he headed back up to the wheel.

"You are going to get us all killed over this debt of yours to Jones," Sonja yelled at him.

"That's where you're wrong, luv. Just remember that I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. I've always got a plan, savvy?" Jack told her with a smile.

Sonja narrowed her eyes as she continued to coldly stare at him. Jack hid the fact that he was upset over her ever growing mistrust. He really couldn't blame her but he knew he couldn't let up in this most definitive area in his plan. He glanced over his shoulder to find the _Dutchman_ was slowly growing further away.

"See, luv? You have no worries at all," reassured Jack.

That was until the ship suddenly crashed against some unseen force from within the water. The jar fell out of the Jack's hands and it hurdled towards the lower deck and smashed to pieces. Jack appeared horrified as he ran to check the contents, which were now splattered across the deck.

"Where's the thump-thump?" he asked.

He sifted through the sand as Sonja silently stepped up to him. She didn't appear happy and Jack knew what was coming now.

"No worries, I see. We are all going to die and you have no leverage to get you or any of us out of this one _Jack_," she told him.

Then came the words Jack had been dreading the first moment he knew she was his daughter.

"I hate you Jack Sparrow."

TBC…


	9. Showdown

"Then load the rum!" Will told Gibbs.

Everyone fell silent as Gibbs finally agreed before heading upwards. Everyone groaned as they scrambled about for the kegs.

When Gibbs reached the deck, he soon came across Sonja who was hurrying about, obviously hoping to help out somewhere. Gibbs glanced around the area to find Jack nowhere in sight.

"Sonja, do you know where you father went?" he questioned.

"No, I don't. Do you think I really care?" she harshly replied.

Gibbs cringed at the anger in her voice as they heard a loud crash. The Kraken's huge tentacles lunged from the water and crashed into the Pearl with such an intense force, Gibbs barely managed to stay on his feet. He watched as the tentacles swept past him in a flurry. He stared at them, not even noticing Sonja.

"That was a close one, wasn't it?" he said.

When he got no answer, he slowly turned around to find Sonja in a heap on the deck. He hurried to her side and gently shook her shoulder in order to wake her with no luck.

"Sonja? Sonja!" Gibbs called.

Gibbs quickly glanced around the shattered deck of the ship before gently lifting her and carrying her at least out of immediate danger. He wasn't sure how long that would last. He also wasn't too sure how much longer Sonja would last either.

00000

Jack slowly made his way across the choppy waves, the last words Sonja said to him running through his mind. He couldn't shake the feeling that something about those words would haunt him for the rest of his life. Jack Sparrow found he couldn't argue with what happened. He betrayed her trust at a time when he should have listened to her and the words stung a lot more than what he could have ever imagined.

"Sonja, I was so stupid. I only wish it hadn't turned out this way," he muttered to himself.

As he continued with his journey towards land, he found himself staring back in the direction of the _Pearl._ He glanced over his shoulder at the land that which was slowly growing larger.

'_I'm not sure what I really want any longer. How can make a decision when the one person I've cared about in years doesn't trust me anymore? I'm not sure I can face any of them the same way again,'_ he thought to himself.

Unable to cope any longer with the decision in his mind, Jack pulled out his compass and allowed the needle to show which direction he should go in. When it finally stopped, Jack's eyes widened in disbelief.

"I guess I should, if I don't want to lose Sonja," he told himself.

00000

Gibbs carefully rushed towards Elizabeth, with Sonja still in his arms. Elizabeth had to do a double-take once she took notice of him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"It's from the latest assault from the Kraken. I'm afraid of what will happen," Gibbs told her.

The older man gently placed her underneath the stairs leading upwards to the stern before he began to fire his gun. He stayed close, keeping an eye on both the Kraken and Sonja, fully knowing that she might already be dead.

Elizabeth carefully aimed the gun towards the nets that were slowly rising into the air, with Will standing within its coils. She suddenly found herself being dragged backwards by one of the tentacles. Ragetti chopped it off before it could take her any further. She gave a small smile before searching for the gun. As she saw it, she hurried up the stairs only to be stopped by a foot standing on it. She tried to grab from whoever it was but immediately thought otherwise once she saw who it was.

"Jack," she gasped.

"Sorry to disappoint you, luv but I'll take it from here," Jack told her.

He lifted the gun, aiming it towards the kegs of rum and gunpowder. As Will began to fall to the deck, Jack fired the gun and the kegs exploded. As the Kraken began to disappear underneath the waves, Jack hurried down the stairs and towards Gibbs, who eyed back where the pirate captain had come from. Jack's eyes softened slightly once he saw the lifeless form of the young female pirate sitting underneath the stairs.

"Sonja, what have I done?" Jack whispered.

He hurried towards her side, taking notice of every scratch he could see. He gently caressed her check before carefully lifting her up into his arms and heading back towards Gibbs.

"What now Cap'n?" wondered Gibbs.

"Abandon ship. Into the long boats," Jack barely managed to say.

Gibbs was in total disbelief at the words. He protested but Jack stood firm, saying it was only a ship. Gibbs finally agreed as Jack carefully handed his daughter over to him.

"I'll be a few more moments. After all, it took me this long to realize what was more important in my life, savvy?" Jack quietly told him.

Gibbs nodded as he and the others began to fill up the longboat which sat idly in the water. Jack stepped a few steps back onto the ship, not noticing immediately that Elizabeth was watching him. She stepped closer, barely making the bells go off in the back of Jack's mind.

"You did it, Jack. I always knew you were a good man," she told him.

"Sometimes, it takes a little help to come to such conclusions," Jack replied, a touch of sadness in his voice.

She leaned in closer and kissed him, catching him slightly off-guard. He stepped back and something hit him in the back. It was only when he heard the click of irons, he knew what it was as Elizabeth gave him a hard look.

"It's after you, not the ship. I'm not sorry," was her reasoning.

Jack couldn't help but smile at the situation. His stare burned into her like a volcano as several thoughts went through his mind.

"Pirate. You think you're saving yourself along with everyone else by leaving me behind. But remember who is among your company as you row towards land, savvy?" Jack smirked.

Elizabeth was determined not to let anything the 'great' Captain Jack Sparrow said worry her but something in the back of her mind troubled her as she left Jack on the deck of the _Black Pearl_.

As Jack tried to free his hand, he couldn't help but think about the irony of the situation: he came back to save Sonja and she couldn't say anything about it. The last words popped into his mind as he managed to get the irons off his wrist. Behind him, the Kraken slowly rose over the railing. Jack turned around to find himself face-to-face with the great creature. The Kraken roared, spewing Jack's hat out in the process.

"All right, beastie. Let's get this over with," Jack said.

He grabbed his sword and raised it before being completely engulfed.

00000

Everyone watched at the Black Pearl was slowly dragged underneath the waves. Elizabeth barely glanced over her shoulder at Will, who appeared to be emotionless. Gibbs quietly sat in his seat, with the still motionless Sonja draped over his shoulder.

Sonja Raven. Elizabeth had always found it curious that she took to the life of a pirate, just like her father and she didn't even know who he was until recently. It was also in that moment that Elizabeth realized what Jack had meant by her 'company'.

TBC…


	10. Realizations

The small boat slowly made its way through the murky waters, its occupants heading back to Tia Dalma's home. Everyone could make out the figures standing in the water, holding their candles. All knew what occurred ever so recently.

As they drew closer to the hut, the small group heard a groan. All turned towards Sonja, who was slowly awaking. She placed a hand on her head and with blurry vision, looked at everyone in the boat.

"Where are we?" she quietly asked.

"We're going to see Tia Dalma. After what happened, we didn't know where else to go," Will sadly replied.

"What did happen?" she pushed.

Everyone glanced between each other, unsure how to tell her about Jack's recent death. Her mind cleared slightly and perked up once she noticed that no one answered her question yet. She opened her mouth to demand an explanation but Gibbs stopped her.

"Not now, Sonja. Once we get to Tia's, I'll explain everything," Gibbs reluctantly told her.

Sonja remained silent but inside, she was anything but calm. The atmosphere around them was too silent, too eerie, and yet too peaceful for her liking. They soon reached Tia's home and stepped inside. The woman stepped up to Sonja and led her to a nearby chair for her to sit in. She knelt down in front of Sonja and held out a drink for the young pirate. Sonja gently shook her head, only wanting the truth about what happened.

"For the pain and the sorrow," Tia told her.

Sonja carefully accepted the drink as Gibbs stepped up to her, prepared to tell her what exactly happened to Jack. Tia stepped out back and returned with tray full of drinks in order to give to everyone else. The tears ran down Elizabeth's face as they talked about the kind of man Jack was in life. Sonja silently sat in her chair, disturbingly quiet after finding what happened to Jack. With her head in her hands, she barely took notice of anything else. Will turned towards Elizabeth, hoping to give her some sort of comfort.

"If there was anything I could do to bring him back…" Will started.

"Would you do it? What would any of you do? Would you travel to de weird and haunted shores of world's end to bring back witty Jack?" she asked.

She soon heard ayes coming from everyone. That is, from everyone except Sonja. They all turned in her direction, who sat with her hands clasped together in front of her face. The tears were running down her face and her eyes were closed.

"Nay," she barely managed to say.

"What?" Gibbs wondered, shocked.

Everyone else climbed to their feet, unsure what to do or say. Tia silently stepped over to Sonja, a small smile on her face.

"You may tink Jack Sparrow has done you nothing but wrong, but listen to these words. I have known witty Jack for quite some time. I see a resemblance; yes I do, between him and you but he a more complicated man than you realize. He talk about you every time he come and he never stop loving you, even after he lose precious _Pearl,_" Tia explained to her.

Sonja's lip quivered, unsure what to believe after what Tia told her. She barely listened as the older woman began to tell them about the help they would need to navigate the waters they were going to explore. When Barbossa walked down the stairs, fire flared up in her eyes.

"Barbossa," Sonja snarled.

"Dear Sonja, what brings you here?" he questioned.

She stormed up to him before glancing towards Tia in total disbelief. Tia gave her a small shrug of the shoulders, which only angered the young pirate even further.

"If we are to find your father, he is the one captain I know who knows de way," Tia replied.

Barbossa's stare went from Tia to Sonja and back again to Tia. He stepped over to her, a mildly angry glare on his face.

"You neglected to tell me that Jack Sparrow had a successor. Now we don't have to go after him, like what we planned," he questioned.

Tia shook her head. Barbossa didn't appear happy as he fully knew what it meant. He towered over Sonja, who still appeared defiant despite the pain and anguish. He scrutinized her appearance, as if looking for something.

"What are you looking for Barbossa? If it's something that my dearly departed father was supposed to give me, you won't find. He never gave me anything," she laughed.

Gibbs slowly made his way to Sonja, gently placing a hand on her arm. She barely took any notice of his presence beside her as she continued to bore her eyes into Barbossa.

"Sonja, maybe you're overreacting," he finally piped up.

Sonja rolled her arms towards him in total disbelief. Gibbs cringed as everyone else carefully looked on. The tears continued to roll down Elizabeth's face, not wanting to say too much of anything. She finally realized what she had done and she didn't have to heart to tell anyone else, especially Sonja. Gibbs pulled the young pirate aside, unsure how to tell her what was on his mind.

"Sonja, just before we left the _Pearl_, your father said something I think you should know," Gibbs started, hesitating. "He decided to abandon the ship, saying that he finally realized what was important in his life. He died, yes, but I believe he died for you more than anyone else."

Sonja was stunned by the words. She glanced at everyone in the room, unsure how to react with the news. Both Will and Tia stepped up to her, hoping for something.

"So what will it be young one? Will _you_ travel to de ends of de earth for Jack Sparrow?" Tia asked.

Sonja finally nodded her head, making smiles cross everyone's faces. Tia glanced at everyone in her humble home, a knowing look in her eyes.

The End

Well, there you go. I hope everyone had fun reading it. I had fun writing it. And no worries for I do have another story in mind.


End file.
